


灰与白 19-21

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Summary: 碎碎念时间：从二月底开始到现在差不多一个月终！于！完！结了！啊好不容易真的，对我还有对一直追更的大家来说都好不容易5555。《灰与白》是我第一个时间线拉的比较长的连载，萌生这篇的契机是P老师的《日落大道》（强推请每个94人都去看包括P老师的所有文！），看过《日落大道》后脑子里突然就跳出“ksg如果是个爱上了一位普通人的黑道家主，那她会面对什么选择，她又会如何做出选择”这样的想法，而且也想挑战一下自己试试看严肃文学，于是便有了这篇连载。初心就是想传递给大家“没有什么绝对的对错，只有各自立场不同”这样的想法，但写着写着好像就跑偏成了个八点档狗血黑道爱情故事kkkkk。虐点其实也不算虐，因为我不太擅长处理，全文所有有虐点的地方我觉得都很一言难尽而且很容易就可以猜出之后的情节（跪）总之正文就这样完结啦！两篇番外等我缓缓再写！在此万分万分万分感谢一直追更留言小红心小蓝手的亲故们，以及私下不厌其烦的与我讨论情节并反馈给我读后感的六木老师和弧老师，爱你们！！！！最后的最后谢谢大家对我罗里吧嗦OOC文风的包容，因为94两个小可爱认识各位真的很开心，我们下一篇再见。Love you all！！！Ps：平时无聊可以提问箱找我聊天
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy





	灰与白 19-21

灰与白 19-21 完结篇  
*挑战一下自我搞一个稍微有点严肃的，讲述善良的人游离在黑色地带的故事。  
*感谢阅读，啰里吧嗦OOC预警，保证基本逻辑但不要过于较真，不喜欢请悄悄喷我。  
*AU背景切勿上升真人。先给老四道个歉，妈妈对不起你QAQ

19  
朴秀荣怎么也没想到事情会发展成这种令她无法掌控的地步。

早在收到康涩琪会亲自去港口“送货”的消息那刻她便计划好了，她用了一整夜的时间将S港的周边情况摸了个透彻，关于警力的部署也堪称万无一失。

这是一批重要的、数量也很大的货，货主是个谨慎的意大利人，他不信任康家的“快递”，一定要用自家轮船接货，而这就让朴秀荣那边轻易的发现了这艘轮船在S港的不寻常记录，自然也就顺藤摸瓜的查到了这位意大利商人和他近期的通话内容，从而敏锐的抓到了这一擒贼先擒王的机会。

康涩琪与那意大利人约好的时间是下午四点碰头，朴秀荣猜康涩琪大概还想送完货后就去接孙胜完下班。她在埋伏点的车中叹了口气，在心中默默给自家姐姐道歉，心说今天孙胜完下班怕是见不到康涩琪在门口等她的身影了。

三点四十，康家的小型货车出现在S港卡点，朴秀荣拿着望远镜往驾驶座那边看——只有一个中年男人，副驾驶上坐着个戴着鸭舌帽和口罩，头发在脑后束成马尾的女人。朴秀荣一眼就认出了她——她手上戴着和孙胜完同款的手链，那是孙胜完送给康涩琪的圣诞礼物，还是自己陪着她挑的。

朴秀荣有些奇怪，除了那辆小型货车和跟在货车后面的一辆SUV，朴秀荣便没有再见到其他车辆了，这批货的量很大，那辆小型货车根本装不完，SUV里更不可能载货，依照康涩琪的谨慎程度，SUV里一定是康家每次送货惯例负责安保工作的“保镖”。

难不成是“样品”？先送样品让对方验货，等对方确认后再进行大批量运输的情况也不是不可能。可是仅仅送个样品，至于让家主冒着危险亲自送货吗......？

耳机里传出卡点警员询问她是否放行的声音，朴秀荣思虑片刻，放下望远镜下达了放行的指令。

不管康涩琪在打什么算盘，这次来之不易的机会绝不能就这么放过了。

“朴警官，差不多了。”坐在副驾驶的文星伊提醒道——她是这次行动的第二负责人，朴秀荣点点头，在小货车和SUV的车轮轧进预定范围的瞬间对着对讲机大喊一声：“行动！”同时将顶灯放在车顶，打开车门下车。

埋伏已久的警员们在她之后下车，对位于中心位置的两辆车形成包围圈。朴秀荣让文星伊在车边待命，自己带着另一个警员上前亮出警官证，然后敲了敲货车车窗——

“例行检查，请下车！”

主驾上的中年男人讪笑着打开车门下车，摸出盒烟想要递给朴秀荣：“警官，在卡点不是检查过了么？怎么还要检查？”

“惯例进行抽查而已，怎么，车上装的什么东西还不敢让查第二次？”朴秀荣抽出警棍挡在自己和男人中间，“不抽烟，麻烦把货仓门打开。”

“瞧您说的，都是些老板们要的画，那儿有什么不能查的，我这就给您开门去，稍等稍等！”男人说着便要回主驾拿钥匙——这种老式小型货车的门无法从主驾直接打开，需要另外的钥匙绕到车后开车门才行。朴秀荣努努嘴，示意跟在自己身边的警员去查那辆SUV，然后用警棍轻轻敲了下货车侧边说：“让副驾上的人也下车，我需要查看证件。”

“这......”男人明显顿了顿，他拿着钥匙跳下车，脸上露出犯难的神色：“副驾上的是我侄女，刚好陪我送货的......就没必要查了吧警官？”

“看一下证件而已，这么难吗？例行检查是不允许车上有人的。”

“警官——”男人还想说些什么，被副驾上的女人打断：“算了全叔，看一下证件而已，警官小姐也是按规章制度工作，别让人家为难。”

女人开口的那刻朴秀荣的唇角便有些不受控制的扬起，女人跳下车，皮靴接触地面发出咚的一声，女人慢慢走到她面前站定，点点头示意被她称作全叔的男人去后面开货仓门，然后才将口罩稍微往下扯了扯，露出那张朴秀荣万分熟悉的圆脸。

“涩琪姐姐，被我逮个正——”

“着”字还没说出口，从SUV那边忽然传来一阵骚动，朴秀荣下意识扭头去看——那位小警员被从SUV上面下来的几个人钳制住摁在地上奋力挣扎，其中一个男人对准小警员的头甩了一拳，后者立刻瘫软在地上动弹不得。与此同时，货仓门被打开，那几个男人立刻转头大步跳上货仓。

“该死！情况有变，抓人！”朴秀荣对着对讲机咬牙切齿的说完便见全叔朝自己猛冲过来，她利落地往旁边闪身躲过对方的拳头，手伸向腰间正准备掏枪，突然被制住双手，迷你对讲机摔在地上被黑亮的皮靴踩碎，紧接着她的后脑被一记手刀砸的被迫带着身体向前弯折，对方屈起来的膝盖狠狠顶上她柔软的腹部。剧烈的疼痛和呕吐感让朴秀荣眼前一白，然而还未等她反应回来，对方便一个转身把她的胳膊卡在脖子和肩膀之间，随即左腿后撤别住朴秀荣的一条腿猛然使力，将开始站不稳的朴秀荣轻易摔倒在地。

“对不起。”康涩琪的道歉混在汽车发动机的轰鸣中听着有些不真切，警员们杂乱的脚步声让朴秀荣涣散的意识稍微回炉，眼前却还是一片白。一位年轻警员将她扶起来，朴秀荣使劲眨了眨眼睛——那辆小货车已冲出老远，康涩琪刚启动那辆SUV的发动机，油门被她踩出赛车般的嘶吼，毫不犹豫地朝着朴秀荣和警员们聚集的这边冲了过来，慌乱的警员们下意识散开，银白色的SUV风一般穿过警员们的包围，朝着沿海公路的方向疾驰。

“秀荣，快上车！”一辆警车停在朴秀荣身边，文星伊迅速下车将朴秀荣扶上副驾，“一二小队去追那辆货车，三小队跟着我和朴副队去追那辆SUV，动作快！”

传达完命令后她坐上主驾，此时的朴秀荣稍微缓了些，坐在副驾上大口喘气，刚刚腹部被撞击的呕吐感依旧在她喉间打转，她强撑着系好安全带，在文星伊担忧的目光下几乎是从牙缝中挤出五个字：

“我没事，开车！”

警车追在SUV后面上了沿海公路，工作日的时候这条路上几乎没有车，于是两辆车愣是都开出了赛车比赛的感觉，朴秀荣手边放着用来喊话的喇叭——但她并没有用的打算，她知道康涩琪是绝对不会停下来的。

但是为什么......

朴秀荣很是不解康涩琪这一系列举动，虽然看起来总是温和憨厚的笑着，但她知道后者实际上是心思十分缜密的类型，可是从她截下她们的货车并要求检查时，她也没有从康涩琪平静的脸上看出一丝松动，哪怕是最后将她狠狠摔在地上，康涩琪的眼睛里也是一切尽在掌握的淡然和游刃有余。

她到底想干什么......自己的这次行动如果康涩琪想的话她不可能察觉不到，但她没有选择找一个和自己相似的替身，反而依旧按照原定计划亲自踏入这个陷阱，货车的数量也不对，那几个男人对小警员的钳制比起交涉失败更像是有计划的行动，全叔也是......

朴秀荣摸着下巴，突然闪过一个猜测——

那辆货车的货仓里，真的有货吗？

滴落在前风窗上淅淅沥沥的雨声打断了朴秀荣的思绪，路面的颜色很快变深，为了安全文星伊不得不降下了车速，而康涩琪开着的那辆SUV却丝毫没有减速的意思，依旧照着原来的速度在沿海公路上飞驰。

“这么高的车速，她不想要命了么？！”文星伊捶了下方向盘，咬咬牙缓慢提速，尽力不让那辆银白色的SUV脱离自己的视线，朴秀荣的瞳孔骤然放大，她突然想起和康涩琪单独谈话那天对方对她说的——

【除非我死，不然我永远脱离不了康家。】

她不会是想——

不，不可能！她如果死了胜完姐姐怎么办！

还有一千米就是这条公路唯一一个急转弯了。

朴秀荣一把抓起手边的喇叭，将音量数值调到最大，然后打开车窗，几乎半个身子都探了出去，用尽全力大喊——

“康涩琪，停下！”

“秀荣，你这样很危险！”文星伊的劝阻对此刻的朴秀荣来说仿佛耳旁风，前方的SUV依旧在不管不顾地往前疾驰。

还有七百米。

“康涩琪，现在停下还有挽回的余地！非要选择这么极端的方法吗！？”

四百米。

朴秀荣气得使劲捶了一下车，咬牙切齿：“你真的要丢下胜完姐姐一个人吗？？！”

二百米。

“康涩琪！！！”

手机铃声猝然响起，朴秀荣一愣，不顾手上的雨水摸出电话放在耳边，康涩琪的声音混着刺刺啦啦的电流声有些模糊不清。

“秀荣啊——”

她仿佛放下了所有重担似的长舒一口气，声音轻快又平静：

“替我向胜完说声抱歉。”

车胎因为急转与地面摩擦发出的刺耳声音透过听筒合着听筒外冲破沿海公路护栏的声音几欲穿破朴秀荣的耳膜，文星伊惊叫一声，猛地踩下刹车。惯性迫使朴秀荣探出的身体险些甩出去，文星伊拽着她的衣服把她拽进来，被朴秀荣苍白的脸色吓了一跳——

面前这个小了她四岁的年轻警官头发被雨水淋的湿透，整洁的制服也湿了大半，看起来狼狈不堪，朴秀荣甩开她自顾自地下车，跌跌撞撞地冲到被撞破的护栏边往下看。她的手被破破烂烂的护栏突出的棱角划出一道道口子，文星伊好不容易跟上她，看着下面汹涌的黑色海水，脑子一片空白。

过了不知多久，朴秀荣扶着护栏慢慢站起来，她的身体摇晃了一下，文星伊见状赶忙上前一步扶住她的胳膊。

“......找。”

“什么？”

“找，让所有人下去找，活要见人死要见尸，必须找到她，她是这件案子的关键！”坚持了一天一夜的身体此时已经有些支撑不住了，朴秀荣借着文星伊的搀扶勉强站直身子，下一秒便听到文星伊的对讲机响了两声，文星伊看了她一眼，将对讲机拿起放到嘴边：

“这里是文副队，请讲。”

“文副队，这里是第一小队，我们追到那辆货车了——”

“除了司机和那几个人，车里面什么都没有！”

文星伊愣了一瞬，抿着嘴唇说：“我知道了，我和朴副队现在在沿海公路，分出去几个人带那几个人回局里，剩下的根据我车上的定位过来，有搜索工作。”

下达完指令后她放下对讲机，朴秀荣目无焦点的看着翻涌的海水，毫无血色的嘴唇动了动——

“......康涩琪，你到底在想什么？”

灰与白 20  
*挑战一下自我搞一个稍微有点严肃的，讲述善良的人游离在黑色地带的故事。  
*感谢阅读，啰里吧嗦OOC预警，保证基本逻辑但不要过于较真，不喜欢请悄悄喷我。  
*AU背景切勿上升真人。

20  
康家年轻家主的葬礼在康家的后山上举行。

历经五天五夜警方白天找康家人等警方下班再接着捞的搜寻，两方连康涩琪的衣服都没能捞着。那场难得的冬日暴雨下了整整两天，自然也增加了搜救难度。而那天被警方带回去的全叔和那几个男人面对盘问，都口径一致的说自己只是负责开车送货，做出袭警的举动是因为那个小警员要拔枪他们被吓着了，一口咬死不认识康涩琪，也不知道什么康家。至于车上没有货的问题他们也不知道，他们只负责送，装卸货这种事本来就不在他们的负责范围。朴秀荣无奈之下只好将他们放走了，之后又因为淋雨着了凉便向警局告了几天的假在家休养。好不容易抓到的线索再次断掉，文星伊也正好借机请假去参加了康涩琪的葬礼。

康家家主的葬礼依照惯例不请外人，加之没有找到尸体也就免去了繁琐的遗体告别仪式，用几件常穿的衣服代替了直接下葬。金艺琳缩在裴珠泫怀里呆呆的看着前方不知在想什么，一个一身黑西装的康家人在旁边站着给两人打伞。裴珠泫抿唇看着衣冠冢前立着的石碑上那张黑白照片，紧了紧搂着金艺琳的手臂。

“小郑，你先回去吧，等会儿我送裴姐和艺琳回宅子。”

“好的星伊姐。”

头顶上的伞离开了一瞬又很快被另一把黑伞接替原本的位置，文星伊拍了拍裴珠泫的肩膀示意她接住伞柄，然后将一束半开的白玫瑰放在墓碑前，后退几步与裴珠泫并肩而立。

裴珠泫把伞往文星伊那边移了些，很快被对方轻轻推了回来。

“毛毛雨而已，没关系。”文星伊的唇角淡淡的勾起来，“老爷子走了？”

“嗯。”裴珠泫点了点下巴，“涩琪接管家主的位置后老爷子就没过问过康家的事了，突然来这么一出，他得先回去尽快掌握康家现在的情况。”

她瞄见文星伊湿了半边的肩膀，叹了口气将伞又移了过去：“白玫瑰代表惋惜和怀念，星伊，你在惋惜和怀念什么呢？”

文星伊盯着墓碑上康涩琪那张面无表情的黑白照片半晌没有回答她的问题，然后没来由的突然开口：“这张照片选的挺好，看着蛮有家主的气势。”

“我给她照的，那天拍坏了好几张呢，都怪涩琪姐姐一直绷不住笑。”一直窝在裴珠泫怀里的金艺琳冷不丁地突然开腔，话音刚落，她转身离开黑色伞面的庇护，将手枕在脑后伸了个懒腰往山下走去：

“看来要清闲一段时间咯。”

裴珠泫无奈的摇摇头，将伞柄塞进文星伊的手心说：“装装样子就差不多了，我先带艺琳回去了。”

文星伊笑着点头，目送裴珠泫的身影直至消失才慢慢转回脑袋。雨不知什么时候逐渐停了，一缕阳光刺破阴沉的天空直直照映在那张黑白照片上，文星伊收起伞，看着一颗颗雨珠从光滑的伞面上滚落，点点被激起的泥泞沾上了文星伊的黑色裤脚。

她蓦地想起康涩琪小时候因为训练没有达到老师的要求，被老师罚着让她爬康家的后山两个来回。那天也是下着毛毛雨，未经修葺的山路都是泥水和细小的沙石，等她从裴珠泫那儿得知康涩琪被罚的消息又赶到后山时康涩琪已经准备跑最后一个来回了，衣服上满是泥水，头发也被汗水和雨水沾湿软趴趴的贴在脸侧和额头，文星伊站在不远处看着她，从始至终她的小家主脸上都没有一丝多余的表情。

康涩琪在山脚调整了下呼吸便开始跑最后一个来回，文星伊一直保持着不远不近的距离跟在她身后，直到从前面传来一声呼痛，她面色微变，三步并两步地跑到捂着脚踝跌坐在泥水里的康涩琪身边。

“......星伊姐姐？”

文星伊低低的应声，小心捏了一下脚踝红肿的地方，立刻收获小家主“嘶”的一声。她看了一眼呲牙咧嘴的康涩琪，起身背对着她蹲下：

“上来。”

背着康涩琪跑完最后一个来回的文星伊回到康宅后自然受到了训斥，湿透的衣服还未来得及换便被老师带到禁闭室罚跪，大腿上甚至搁了四块砖头。尽管平日里训练再如何严苛，小孩子终究是小孩子，空荡荡的胃又加上淋了雨，文星伊在幽暗的禁闭室里无精打采的耷拉着头，因为着凉的缘故脑袋隐隐作痛。过了会儿禁闭室的门突然开了条缝，一个小小的身影敏捷地闪身进来——康涩琪迈着小短腿跑到她身边，从怀里拿出块面包递到文星伊嘴边：

“星伊姐姐，快吃，我偷偷拿的，别被发现了！”

文星伊惊讶的张大嘴：“你怎么......”话未说完便被打断，康涩琪蹲在她面前，脸上满是自责：“对不起星伊姐，都是因为我你才被罚......”

文星伊看了她几秒，伸手揉了揉康涩琪的头笑着说：“没关系——”

“我是你的‘右手’嘛。”

康涩琪的脸上露出笑容，她把面包放在文星伊手里，然后在文星伊身边也跪了下来，将她膝盖上的四块砖头拿走两块放在自己膝盖上。文星伊一急，想拿回来，康涩琪立刻跟护宝似的将那两块砖头护在怀里，理直气壮的说：

“我也要保护我的‘右手’！”

回忆至此戛然而止。仔细想想，她和康涩琪这样悄悄互相包庇的情况从小到大不在少数，有时候裴珠泫和金艺琳也会来掺一脚，一个人犯得错最后变成四个人一起抱着砖块罚跪，金艺琳年纪小，裴珠泫身体弱，所以康涩琪和她总会趁着老师离开把她们的砖块拿过来分一分，等听到老师的脚步声再飞速换回去。

等康涩琪再大一些接管了家主的位置，她们四个也不用再被罚了，但还是会时不时的互相捉弄对方，在对方的生日里做蛋糕开只有她们四个人的派对，也只有那个时候她才觉得康宅那么大的房子不再是单单一个睡觉的地方，而开始像一个家了。

“......年纪大了果然容易念旧。”文星伊轻声念叨着，再次深深看了那束沾满雨珠的白玫瑰一眼，转身离开了墓地。

“也差不多该去接她回家了。”

紧靠S港的大海由港口向北5海里，有一个废弃多年的灯塔，位置偏僻鲜有人至。凌晨一点，一艘水用摩托冲上岸边激起一大片粗糙的砂砾，文星伊嫌弃地撇撇嘴，从水用摩托上跳上来，摸了摸上衣口袋，掏出一盒湿了大半的万宝路。

“......完蛋，下次从容那儿领到零花钱还得二十多天。”

文星伊叹了口气，将湿透无法抢救的烟捏出来丢到一边，然后抽出根干燥的点燃，一屁股坐下来抬起头数星星。

雨后的天空里星星的数量总是要比平时多出许多。文星伊叼着烟数到第200颗时一阵沙沙的脚步声传进耳朵，她没有转头去看，眼睛依旧盯着天空继续数，脚步声由远渐近，最后在离她半米的位置停下。

“208、209、210——”

“有这么多吗？”康涩琪终于忍不住出声打断她，她抬头看了看头顶上稀稀拉拉的星星，“......满打满算顶多二三十个吧，星伊姐你怎么数到二百多的？”

文星伊一骨碌站起来拍拍裤子上的沙，抱怨道：“还不许重复数了哦？你也太慢了点。”

“检查看看有没有东西忘在这里稍微费了些时间，不然万一哪天条子查到这儿发现点什么就又麻烦了。”康涩琪笑着坐上水用摩托的后座冲文星伊招手，“走啦走啦星伊姐，在这儿待了整整五天我快闷死了！”

文星伊坐上去一边拧开发动机一边说：“你需要的假身份我都给你弄好了，这会儿送你去机场么？”

“不急，”康涩琪打了个哈欠问她：“胜完已经去加拿大了吗？”

“两天前的飞机，早就到了吧。”

“唔......”康涩琪下意识点了点头，思考了几秒钟开口道：

“先回后山。”

“你一个人真的没问题吗？”文星伊把车停在山脚替康涩琪打开车门，有些担忧的问：“老爷子不会把你摁在祠堂里揍吧？”

“星伊姐你和珠泫姐姐好像都对我爸有什么误解......”康涩琪拍了拍她的肩膀，“放心啦，就算要揍我我还不会躲吗？”

文星伊撇撇嘴，掏出烟点上摆摆手：“那你快点，我就不上去了，老爷子要是知道我跟你合伙坑他，太阳出来前我就得被绑上水泥块喂鱼。”

康涩琪低低笑了两声，摇摇头转身踏上上山的路。

康家的祠堂就建在山顶，这座山康涩琪从小到大不知道爬了多少次，小时候爬上去差不多要将近一个小时。而现在的康涩琪为了节省时间特意中途拐弯抄了近道，鞋底踩上祠堂门口的枯叶时也不过一刻钟。她稍微平复了一下紊乱的呼吸，看着祠堂里男人的背影小心翼翼的向前一步，轻声开口：

“爸爸。”

盘腿坐在康爷爷牌位前的中年男人停下摩挲手中木牌的动作，他抬起半眯的眼皮慢悠悠地站起身，转头看向紧张地揪住衣角的康涩琪，僵硬的脸上缓缓扯出一抹微不可见的弧度：

“我们公主长大了——”

“都会给她爸爸下套了。”

21  
“你倒是让爸爸好找。”康老爷瞄见女儿那身不算厚实的衣服，招招手示意康涩琪进来，然后便转回身寻到祠堂里的一把木椅坐了下来，两手交叉，见康涩琪进来后老神在在的问：“你打算就这样抛下康家了？”

他顿了顿又补充道：“就为了一个女的？”

“胜完是将我拉进光明里的爱人。”

康老爷的手不轻不重的在椅子把手上无规律地拍着，他冷哼一声，讥讽道：“哪怕站在光下，你的影子也是黑色的，它会一直跟着你，你以为玩一玩这种把戏就可以瞒过所有人，与你所谓的‘救赎’在阳光下幸福和快乐是结局么？你是康家的家主，不是喜欢看童话的小孩子了！”

康涩琪笑了笑：“只要爸爸您不干涉，我们就可以拥有幸福快乐的结局。”

康老爷的眉毛动了动，狼一般的目光几乎要将康涩琪身上穿出个洞来，康涩琪依旧是那副平淡的语气，笃定的开口：“是爸爸您撺掇老十三对胜完父亲下手的吧。”

见自己父亲没有吭声，康涩琪便接着说：“老十三确实狂妄自大，但能在那么短的时间在Y市站稳脚跟，说明他也不是过于无脑和顾忌的人。他被我拒绝之后确实想让我吃瘪没错，可他没有那么大的胆子去动胜完，胜完的父亲又一向低调，工作的公司也不是什么大公司，就凭老十三的脑子，他又怎么会突然注意到胜完的父亲？”

“除非有人主动向他提供了情报。”

康老爷的面上有一丝松动，但他依旧没有开口，安静的听着康涩琪的分析。

“包括康家人在内的所有人都以为爸爸您将家主的位置交给我之后便再也没有过问过康家的生意，这不假，但他们全部忽略了一点——”

康涩琪眯起眼睛笑了起来：

“这个世界上没有哪位父亲是不关心自己的女儿的。”

“您虽然表面上不再插手康家的生意，但暗中却一直关注着我的一举一动，我和胜完的事自然一开始就没有逃过您的眼睛。您大概也和艺琳想的一样以为我只是玩一玩便没有在意，直到发现苗头不对，您想及时遏制，便想借由老十三的手敲打敲打我——”

康涩琪顿住了，她在等着康老爷开口。

康老爷面上露出赞赏的神色看着康涩琪：“但你却为了以绝后患，干脆利落的杀了老十三，还顺带烧了他的‘花园’，确实出乎了我的意料。”

“这也更加证明了，你比任何人都适合坐在康家家主这个位置上。”康老爷站起身抚平上衣的皱痕，明显不打算继续谈下去的意思，语气平平的说：“过家家玩的差不多了，你该回到正常生活了。”

“爸爸，我想您没有搞明白一点。”康涩琪说，“我今晚回来，不是结束您口中所谓的过家家。”

“我是来和您告别以及道歉的。”

康老爷的手收在身后，脊背挺得笔直，目光灼灼地直视着康涩琪，一字一顿：“你是康家的家主。”

男人的语气没有丝毫波澜，却还是让康涩琪下意识的出了一身冷汗，她咬咬牙，毫不躲避父亲凛冽的目光，开口道：“我是康家的家主，我出生在康家，就注定什么都无法拥有吗？”

康老爷心中一恸，二十多年前康涩琪哥哥的葬礼后，他抱着他尚在襁褓中的小女儿跪在祠堂中，看着小女儿那张懵懂无知的脸时心中那几乎将他淹没的愧疚感如今再次翻涌而上。

二十多年过去了，那时天天被他高高举起喊着“爸爸的公主”的小女孩，如今已经长得这般大了。眸子中沉静如水，是杀伐果决的黑道家主，却也会在爱的人面前流露出柔软的一面。

康老爷看着康涩琪那张脸上和自己相似的五官，蓦地晃了神——

他好像在那次葬礼后，便再未好好抱过自己的小女儿了。

男人的眸子黯了黯，低声道：“你拥有一切。”

康涩琪的声音有些微的颤抖：“可这一切并不是我想要的。”

康老爷抬起头，注视着康涩琪渐渐泛红的眼眶，他的目光顺着康涩琪的头顶缓慢地向下移动，最后他盯着地面良久，再次抬头，冷不丁地开口：

“那孩子......对你好吗？”

康涩琪一愣，虽然康老爷没有说名字但她也知道康老爷说的是谁。

“胜完很好，对我也很好。”

康老爷闻言没有说话，他仿佛要将小女儿的身影刻在眼中似的深深看了康涩琪一眼，然后重重地叹了口气——

“你走吧。”

“就当康家从没有过康涩琪。”

说罢他转过身，原本挺得笔直的脊背似乎微微塌下去了一点，康涩琪咬了咬下唇，后退一步踏过祠堂的门槛，站在祠堂外深深弯下腰。

“对不起。”

“再见了，爸爸。”

康老爷没有吭声，他看着祠堂中央康爷爷和康涩琪哥哥的牌位许久许久，直到天边泛起曙光，他才微微转过身去——祠堂外早已没了他小女儿的身影。

康老爷叹了口气，将一直紧紧握在手中的木制牌位小心地放在康涩琪哥哥的牌位旁边，转身背过手离开了祠堂。

在他离开后不久，天光大亮，冬日中难得一见的暖阳从远处渐渐冒头，柔和的光一点点地铺满康家后山，最终在康老爷放下的牌位上停留片刻，短暂地映出上面的刻字——

【康家第四任家主康涩琪之位】

文星伊靠在车边几欲睡着才从眯缝着的眼皮间隙瞟见康涩琪从山上下来的身影，她打着哈欠将车门拉开坐进主驾，等康涩琪坐进来后打开了发动机，将她从上到下看了一遍，确认对方没挨打才开口问道：“这会儿去机场吗？”

“嗯。”康涩琪疲惫的按了按额角，“我的行李之前就收拾好了，没多少东西，给珠泫姐姐打个电话让她派人送到机场吧。”

文星伊点点头，拨通裴珠泫的电话将康涩琪的话简单复述过去，对面的反应很平淡，只说了句知道了，便挂断了电话。过了会儿文星伊的手机再次响起来，她看了一眼来电显示，笑着将手机丢进撑着下巴看风景的康涩琪怀里。

手机屏幕中央偌大的“金艺琳”三个大字让康涩琪打了个寒颤，她满脸苦涩的接起电话，预想中金艺琳愤怒的吼声被刺刺啦啦的电流声和平静的呼吸声代替，康涩琪悄悄睁开一只眼睛，正琢磨着要不要自己主动开口先发制人，对面便传来金艺琳的声音：

“......我有你游戏好友，虽然姐姐你玩的很菜，但去了加拿大之后也得陪我打游戏，不然我就飞到加拿大撅光你的LP盘然后赖在你家和胜完姐姐同床共枕。”

康涩琪瞪大眼睛对着手机控诉：“我才不会告诉你我和胜完住哪儿！”

金艺琳在电话那头甜甜一笑，故意装出来的甜腻声音让康涩琪起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“我又没说问你，你带着胜完姐姐第一次回老宅的时候我就已经加了胜完姐姐的INS和KKT了。”

“对不起艺琳大人。”康涩琪光速认怂。

有的没的又说了两句那边终于挂了电话，康涩琪无奈的摇摇头将手机还给文星伊，后者微微扭过头看了她一眼——康涩琪从山上下来后到现在，虽然脸上满是疲惫，但终于露出一抹笑来。

她这才放心地将目光放回前方，耳边传来康涩琪下意识地轻叹——

“终于结束了。”

抵达机场后文星伊先去帮康涩琪办托运，康涩琪就站在安检口等她，过了没多久文星伊远远的跑过来，将机票和一个比电脑包稍大点的皮箱递给她。

康涩琪接过机票疑惑地看着皮箱：“这是什么？”

文星伊笑的一脸神秘：“密码是你的生日，打开看看不就知道了。”

“什么啊......”康涩琪咕哝着按开密码锁，刚打开条缝就倒吸了口气重重合上箱子惊恐的看着文星伊，话都说不顺畅了：“这这这这......”

文星伊耸耸肩：“别这么看我，老爷子让我给你的。说是你这些年在康家的工资。”

“我琢磨着这东西还是让你自己拿着安全些，就没给你托运，不客气。”文星伊想了想又补充道：“哦对，老爷子还给你准备了架私人飞机，你——”康涩琪连连摆手打断她：“别别别！我坐商务舱挺好的！”

文星伊笑的露出上排六颗牙齿，她低头看一眼手表，又看看康涩琪带笑的眉眼，诸多的话到了嘴边全部凝聚成一句：

“......要过的幸福。”

话刚说出口她就后悔了，这种煽情肉麻的话跟她狂拽酷炫的黑道家主副手的身份完全不符，她懊恼的抓抓长发，结结巴巴的补充道：“呃......我的意思是，别和胜完吵架好好过日子，啊，也不对......总之就是——”越急反而越说不出口，康涩琪看文星伊头发都快被她自己薅下来了的焦躁模样不由失笑，走上前给了文星伊一个轻柔的拥抱，空着的手拍拍她的后背，轻声说：“我都知道的，星伊姐。”

“谢谢你。”

她们不常拥抱，哪怕是在小时候有了矛盾也是在训练室中用拳脚解决问题。文星伊在康涩琪的拥抱中有些不习惯的僵直了一瞬，随后她慢慢放松下身体，用力拍了两下康涩琪单薄的后背，然后松开手，使劲揉了揉康涩琪的发顶。

登机广播适时响起，文星伊在心中暗暗叹气，摸出口袋里的烟盒冲康涩琪晃晃：“快走吧，烟瘾上来了，我要去外面抽根烟再回去。”

康涩琪乖巧的点头，转身往安检口走了两步，又突然回头，冲着站在原地始终没有动弹的文星伊用力挥着手——

“再见了星伊姐！”

文星伊笑起来，转过身背对着她摆摆手，嘴唇动了动。

“再见了，涩琪啊。”

孙胜完来到加拿大的第四天，她终于升起了一点想要出去转转的念头。

自从得知康涩琪开车掉进海里，警方搜救无果的消息后她便不知道如何再去面对朴秀荣，她知道并不是朴秀荣的错，她的妹妹甚至在警方每日搜救结束后再返回去自己接着找，而越是这样，孙胜完便越无法在朴秀荣回家后对妹妹脸上显然易见的疲惫和痛楚视而不见。

可她又能怎么开口安慰，又有谁能来安慰一下失去恋人的她呢？

最终都是两人沉默的在沙发上坐到半夜，最后朴秀荣摇摇晃晃的起身，声音低哑着说姐姐我先去睡了，你也早点休息。

这样下去不是办法，最后孙胜完将那份自己改成了“同意调任”的调任书交了上去，给尚未回家的朴秀荣留下一封字条，带着简单的行李来到了加拿大。

孙胜完离开S市的前几天虽然还在下雨，但总体来说气温已经在逐渐回升。S市的冬末初春对多伦多来说不过是漫长的冬季期过了一半而已，导致孙胜完一下飞机就不得不在皮尔逊机场的卫生间换上轻薄又保暖的羽绒服。

位于多伦多的分校工作交接日期在四月中旬，正是多伦多的春季初始。孙胜完浑浑噩噩的在学校公寓中过了三天，在第四天时她拉开窗帘——从她抵达多伦多那天便一直在飘落的雪花终于停了下来，而她看了一眼手机日历，也终于决定出门。

已经是四月初了，她提前来到加拿大就是为了能早日让自己走出去，她已经颓废了三天，不能再这样下去了。

她打开窗子做了个深呼吸，冰凉的空气使她浑沌的脑子逐渐清醒。

必须要开始新生活了。

孙胜完上一次来多伦多还是学生时代她独自来这里留学的时候，时隔多年的多伦多与她学生时代记忆中的别无二致。她站在公寓楼下有些迷茫，虽说要出门转一转，可真的走出房门她也不知道该去哪儿。她低头看了一眼手机——已经是傍晚七点，街道上的人们陆陆续续多了起来——对多伦多人来说夜晚的生活永远比白天更加精彩。

她蹙眉在手机检索栏中胡乱输入着字符，然后一则“皇后街0231号影院爱情之夜”的广告跃入眼中，孙胜完大略扫了一遍，叹口气将手机收进口袋里，扬起手臂打车。

离得老远孙胜完就看见了电影院屋顶上那块凸出的巨大魔方，魔方的方块是屏幕，来回滚动着今夜播放的爱情主题电影预告。孙胜完走下车，席卷着雪花而来的冷风让她有点后悔今夜心血来潮的出行。她快步跑到影院隔壁的咖啡店想买杯咖啡。店里放着很有氛围的爵士乐，花白胡子修剪整齐的老人正在系咖啡师围裙，孙胜完小跑到柜台前点了一杯热美式，老人笑着点点头，在将咖啡装杯时突然开口夸赞道：“金发很适合你，孩子。”

“啊......谢谢。”突然的夸赞让孙胜完害羞起来，下意识摸了摸在刚来到加拿大那天为了转换心情而染上的金发，道谢过后老人和她都没有再说话，孙胜完没来由的有些尴尬，于是开口道：“天太冷啦。”

“唔，是啊。”老人装好咖啡后并没有立刻递给她，过了十几秒孙胜完抬起头——递过来的咖啡杯壁上画着两撇可爱的小胡子，老人冲她笑笑：“不过，我的孩子，春天总会到来的——”

“祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”

从杯壁蔓至手心的温热让孙胜完满足的谓叹，她啜了口咖啡，站在影院那个巨大的魔方底下看着预告片发呆，心想等她喝完这杯咖啡，预告片放到哪个她就去看哪部电影。

正如之前所说，上天总是不会让人们如愿的。咖啡喝到第三口时她的肩膀被轻轻撞了一下，正在发呆的孙胜完一惊，以为自己挡路了下意识便想道歉，还未扭过头鼻间便嗅到一阵熟悉的黑莓酸甜味道。她瞪大眼睛飞速转过头，撞到她的人的手机屏幕在她眼前晃了晃，锐利如豹般的单眼皮下却是笑的眯起来和小熊一般憨厚可爱的眼睛。

“今晚这家影院好像会重映《爱在黎明破晓前》哎。”

那人嘟起嘴，牵起呆愣住的孙胜完的手左右晃晃，撒娇道：“胜完呐，我想看这个~”

温热的咖啡被主人失手掉落在地，将覆满雪的洁白街道染上一层暗色。而空出的双手终于可以腾出来抱紧面前人的脊背。孙胜完揪紧后者的衣服，心想虽然她没能和她的小熊抱在一起顺着长满三叶草的山坡咕噜咕噜滚下去，但和她的小熊在多伦多的雪地里打滚好像也很不错。

在多伦多大雪纷飞的漫长冬季里，她提前抓住了她的春天。

——————THE END——————

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念时间：从二月底开始到现在差不多一个月终！于！完！结了！啊好不容易真的，对我还有对一直追更的大家来说都好不容易5555。《灰与白》是我第一个时间线拉的比较长的连载，萌生这篇的契机是P老师的《日落大道》（强推请每个94人都去看包括P老师的所有文！），看过《日落大道》后脑子里突然就跳出“ksg如果是个爱上了一位普通人的黑道家主，那她会面对什么选择，她又会如何做出选择”这样的想法，而且也想挑战一下自己试试看严肃文学，于是便有了这篇连载。初心就是想传递给大家“没有什么绝对的对错，只有各自立场不同”这样的想法，但写着写着好像就跑偏成了个八点档狗血黑道爱情故事kkkkk。虐点其实也不算虐，因为我不太擅长处理，全文所有有虐点的地方我觉得都很一言难尽而且很容易就可以猜出之后的情节（跪）总之正文就这样完结啦！两篇番外等我缓缓再写！在此万分万分万分感谢一直追更留言小红心小蓝手的亲故们，以及私下不厌其烦的与我讨论情节并反馈给我读后感的六木老师和弧老师，爱你们！！！！最后的最后谢谢大家对我罗里吧嗦OOC文风的包容，因为94两个小可爱认识各位真的很开心，我们下一篇再见。  
> Love you all！！！  
> Ps：平时无聊可以提问箱找我聊天


End file.
